


boudoir for beginners

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Naughty Photography, lots of flirting, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Ava and Zari find a fun way to use that Polaroid camera.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	boudoir for beginners

**Author's Note:**

> is photography foreplay a thing? i think that's an apt name for what subgenre this fic is  
> fun fact i'd been sitting on the idea of ava taking naughty polaroids since like. 5x08 n when the avalance fans didn't do it,,,, well,,,,   
> if u follow me on tumblr, then u might know my ficlet 'personal photography'. well, this is that fic after a bit of a rewrite bc i didn't just want to copy paste it in here n tbh i prefer this new version better. still gonna post a link to that fic in the end notes lol  
> anyways shout out to @ginger-canary for just,,, letting me accidentally draw inspo from her relationship stories and to @oojei on tumblr for suggesting the name of this fic  
> this has gone on way too long bc i'm writing this note at midnight so like. enjoy the fic

Ava would never pride herself as a photographer. But she knew her way around a camera. Well, any camera that wasn’t attached to a smartphone.

She still had her Polaroid camera from when she had helped Mick commemorate his time with Lita. Gideon had fabricated it to be more appropriate for the time period, but it was still a perfectly fine camera.

“Okay, I’m ready!”

“Hold on!” Ava picked up her camera, making sure it had enough film.

The whole thing had been Zari’s idea. She had spotted the camera on her dresser the night before and picked it up, asking, “Ooh, is this vintage?”

“They still have Polaroids in 2044?” she asked. 

“Not really. They’re like, relics.” She took a closer look at it, before meeting her eyes. “What if you took some pictures of me?”

Ava took the camera from her hands. “Sure, I guess I could take a few photos-”

“Not now,” Zari said, cutting her off. “Tomorrow night.”

So now, after a fairly uneventful day by Legends standards, here she was waiting for her girlfriend. She had slipped into the bathroom to change, saying that it would be a surprise. Actual surprises on this ship were rare, but-

The door to the bathroom between their rooms slid open, and Zari stepped out. Her floral robe was untied, exposing the lacy lingerie she had on. It was surprisingly simple, a pale pink bralette and matching panties. She’d been in there long enough to freshen up her makeup and her hairdo as well, leaving her speechless.

“Well?” she asked.

“You look great,” Ava finally replied. There were a million better adjectives to describe how great, gorgeous,  _ hot _ , she looked, but there were all lost on her.

She smiled. “You’re cute when you get all flustered,” she said, bopping her nose as she headed to the bed. “So, I was thinking we’d take a few with the robe on, and some without the robe.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Zari in just her underwear before - in fact, she’d seen her in less. But she hadn’t expected, well, this. 

She climbed onto the bed, pushing one of the sleeves of her robes off her shoulder. “Ready?”

Ava turned on her camera. “Yeah, babe.”

The first photo caught Zari leaning against the headboard, looking right at the camera. 

Clearing her throat, she told her, “Try laying across the bed.”

“You’re the boss,” she said, draping herself across the covers. Her hair spilled over her shoulder, a stray strand falling across her face. 

She caught herself staring at her bare legs before remembering she actually was supposed to be taking pictures. Ava snapped a couple photos of her, setting them down on the end of the bed. 

Zari pushed herself up a little, her robe slipping down to show a little more shoulder. “What next?” She sounded eager as she asked. 

“I thought you liked to take the lead,” she teased. 

Pulling her robe up a little, she said, “I’m not the one with the camera.”

“Then lose the robe.” 

She did as she was told, sitting up fully to take the robe off. Without it, Zari’s curves were on full display, no extra fabric hiding it. 

_ Good idea, Sharpe _ , she thought to herself. She’d known her girlfriend was sexy, but there was something about this that felt more like appreciation. It was admiration. 

“Now I feel underdressed,” Zari said with a chuckle. 

Ava looked down at her outfit. She was still fully clothed in a button up and jeans, not really expecting her girlfriend to show up to their photography session in lingerie. “Then hold on a minute.” Putting the camera down, she started to unbutton her shirt. She’d already skipped the top button that morning, leaving only a few closures to go.

“Go slower,” she said.

“You’re making me feel cheap,” she replied, glancing up at her. 

She grinned. “I’m the one here in lace.”

“Good point,” Ava muttered. But that didn’t stop her from taking the extra step to pull her shirt open more before proceeding to the next button. “Are you cold over there?”

“Not really,” Zari said with a shrug. “When I said slow, I didn’t mean glacial.”

“What, do you have somewhere to be?”

She sighed. “See, this banter isn’t sexy.”

“I didn’t know we were trying to be super sexy this afternoon,” she told her. 

Gesturing to her ensemble, she said, “Obviously, I did.”

Ava unbuttoned the last button of her shirt, leaving it open. “There.”

“Are we going to continue with the photos, or…” Zari trailed off, laying back down on her side. 

She grabbed her camera. “Yes. We are.” 

“Okay, great.” She ran a hand through her hair, meeting the camera again. Giving it a seductive look, she posed as Ava snapped a few more photos. 

She paused to take a closer look at the last one she’d taken. Zari had sat back up, one arm bracing her forearm as she stared into the camera. There was something missing, she thought.

Suddenly, she came up with an idea for the next round of photos. “Oh, Zari?” she asked, setting her camera down.

“What?” She watched Ava take off her shirt, before tossing it to her.

“Just for a few photos.”

Zari put it on, the dark blue fabric making a striking contrast with the pale pink. “Is this a thing for you?”

She perched on the edge of the bed, camera in hand. “It might be a bit of a thing.” 

As she adjusted, she said, “It does look good.”

“And here you are, doubting my artistry.” Ava aimed the camera at her. “Say cheese.”

Sitting up, she leaned her chest towards the camera a little. “Cheddar.”

With less distance, the photos focused more on her upper half. But that was fine with her. 

After a few more photos, Ava had amassed a reasonable stack of photos. She lowered the camera to properly sit on the bed. “Do you wanna keep going?”

With a shrug, Zari said, “Yeah. This is fun.”

She smiled. “Is it that ‘cause you know how hot you look?”

“Obviously,” she said. “Lemme see what we’ve got so far.”

Ava scooped up the photos as Zari moved closer to peer over at them. Although she had no idea what she was going to do with them other than hide them away from her team members’ prying eyes, she couldn’t help but admit they were some of her finest work.

Apparently, her girlfriend shared her sentiment. She plucked one of the photos of herself in the blue shirt over the lingerie with a low whistle. “Wow, Ava, you could actually go professional if you got bored with this time travel stuff.”

“You would be my go-to model,” she replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Obvi,” Zari said, but she was grinning when she turned to her. “Ready for round two?”

“Not quite yet.” Ava didn’t move her arm as she set the photos back down, grabbing the camera to aim above them. “I know you’re the selfie queen, but-”

“Coming for my brand, babe?” she teased.

“Maybe I am.” She glanced back over at her. “Am I doing this right?”

Zari scrunched up her nose. “Selfies with a front facing camera is more my thing. I guess we’re both flying blind.”

“Well, then-” Ava found the shutter button. “Let’s hope for the best.”

As her girlfriend gave the camera her best smize, she reached under her shirt to tickle her side. Zari held out for a hot second before she started to laugh, just as she snapped the photo.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, still laughing. “Redo, redo, that’s not fair!”

“I didn’t know it was a contest,” Ava said.

With a pout, she took the photo from the camera. When the film developed, she showed to her. “We still look cute, though,” she said. 

The photo had captured their smiles, even with her mid-laugh. She took it from her with a chuckle. “Yeah, we do.”

“Uh-huh.” While she was distracted looking at their photo, Zari took her chance to get her revenge and lunged for Ava’s sides. “Payback!”

She wheezed in laughter, falling back onto the mattress. “Okay, okay, I surrender!”

“Too late.” This time, when she leaned down, it was to kiss her, one hand clasped around her wrist. 

_ So much for our sexy photo sesh _ , Ava briefly thought. But in the end, she wasn’t that caught up about it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u liked this fic leave a kudo and a comment if you're feeling extra generous! if u are a zava lover like me n wanna scream abt them @ me, or just think i'd be kinda fun, u can find me at lovevalley45.tumblr.com! i love talking to ppl abt all things legends n not just zava lol  
> og fic can be find here if you're really curious: https://lovevalley45.tumblr.com/post/617800088490786816/personal-photography  
> and remember: gardez le croustillant


End file.
